1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic stamping device suited to copier machines.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to arrange or manage printed matters produced from a copier or printer, they are stamped generally. Sometimes, the same stamp is made on all the printed matters, but at other times, the stamps should be made with different numbers (numbering information) according to e.g., the page numbers of the corresponding documents or the set numbers of the printed matters. Now, the expression "set" means a set of a group of produced documents, and the expression "set number" means the number given to each of the groups of documents. An example of the printed matters with the set numbers is shown in FIG. 5B. An example of the printed matters with document numbers (page numbers of documents) is shown in FIG. 6A.
In order to update the numbering information as described above, a mechanical type stamping device has been proposed in which a printing plate is rotated using the stamping force whenever stamping is done. Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. Sho 62-63166 discloses a technique in which the printed face is formed by a dot printer and numbering information is set by computer control.
In both the techniques described above, however, a man must make a stamp turning over the printed matters. This makes the operation troublesome and gives strong possibility of mistakes of numbering.